The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a machining center and in particular to a machining center having an integrated noncontact measurement device and a photogrammetry system that registers the three-dimensional (3D) measurements into a common frame of reference.
A computer controlled machining center, such as a computational numerical control (CNC) machining center is used to produce complex components. The CNC machining centers can perform 5 and 6 axis operations at very high speeds. These systems typically have an automatic tool changing system that allows the machining center to retrieve a specific tool for each operation without stoppage or intervention from the operator.
While CNC machining centers have improved the ability to accurately cut and form components, the produced parts still need to be inspected to ensure the components are fabricated according to specification. Historically, the components or a sample group of components were transported to an inspection room where highly skilled inspection operators used measurement devices to determine the dimensions of the component. As metrology devices have improved and new devices such as articulated arm coordinate measurement devices developed, the location of the inspection has moved from the specialized inspection room to locations adjacent the machining center.
While moving the location of the inspection adjacent the machining center has reduced time and lowered costs, the inspection process still typically requires the machining center to stop operations while the operator performs the inspection. Commonly, the work piece is removed from the machining center when the inspection is performed. Thus the inspection still slows the time to produce components and utilizes additional operator time.
Accordingly, while existing CNC machining centers are suitable for their intended purpose the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a CNC machining center which reduces the time and cost to perform inspections of a work piece.